Bad Day
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] Luhan sangat lelah dan Sehun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Pairing: Sehun/Luhan.


Tittle: Bad Day

Pairing: Sehun/Luhan

Word Count: 1128

Luhan langsung melempar tubuhnya ke kasur saat akhirnya dia bersama para member lain sampai di kamar hotel. Malam ini adalah malam yang mengerikan bagi semua member EXO-M. Tidak, tidak. Mereka sudah sering mengalami yang seperti ini. Dikerumuni fans-fans ganas yang tidak peduli keadaan idola mereka dan tetap merangsek ke depan dan akhirnya malah membuat idola mereka kesal. Seharusnya sebagai idola Luhan tidak boleh merasa kesal. Dikerumuni sampai seperti itu artinya mereka sangat populer dan mendapat sambutan luar biasa. Hanya saja waktunya yang tidak tepat. Para member baru saja sampai kemudian langsung rehearsal di lokasi acara. Begitu pulang ke hotel mendapat kejutan fans yang sudah berkerumun menunggu kedatangan mereka. Saking antusiasnya mereka sampai 'tidak sengaja' mendesak idola mereka. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara dering iPhone-nya mengagetkan Luhan. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan iPhone-nya. Sehun. Luhan langsung mengangkat telponya sambil bangkit dari kasur.

" Halo? "

" Sudah pulang Hyung? " tanya Sehun langsung dengan nada cemas. Luhan menghela nafas.

" Baru saja sampai. Kau tidak tidur Sehuna? Bukannya sudah larut di Seoul sana? "

" Apa yang terjadi padamu Hyung? Apakah fans berlaku kasar? " tanya Sehun tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan geleng-geleng mendengarnya. Sehun selalu berlebihan kalau Luhan sedang jauh darinya.

" Tidak sama sekali. Mereka tidak berlaku kasar. Hanya saja jumlah mereka terlalu banyak jadi kami agak terhimpit tadi "

" Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja Hyung? Kapan sih kau berbicara apa adanya? " tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Dia sangat kesal sekali karena selalu berada jauh dari Luhan saat dia dan member EXO-M lain sedang kewalahan menghadapi fans. EXO-K sangat jarang menghadapi yang seperti itu karena rata-rata fans Korea memang tertib. Hanya beberapa waktu lalu saja saat EXO di Gimpo Airport barulah mereka sedikit berdesak-desakan. Itupun mereka ber-12. Nah saat sedang terpisah seperti ini EXO-M sering kali mendapat sambutan sangat luar biasa yang sedikit berlebihan sehingga banyak member yang jatuh atau terdorong dan sebagainya. Dan membayangkan Luhan terluka disana membuat Sehun hampir gila.

" Bukannya aku bohong Sehuna tapi ini memang kenyataan. Aku tak apa. Aku dan member lain tidak ada yang jatuh tadi. Sungguh " jawab Luhan berusaha terdengar menyakinkan. Sehun berdecak. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Luhan jadi meskipun hanya bermodal suara saja Sehun tahu kapan Luhan berbohong atau tidak.

" Itu kan jatuh Hyung tapi yang lain? Ada yang mendorongmu? Mencakar? "

Luhan mendengus tak percaya. Sehun selalu berlebihan dan itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa marah karena yang Sehun khawatirkan selalu benar dan Luhan benci itu. Ia tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir karenanya. Masalahnya Sehun _selalu _khawatir dan hanya akan berhenti saat Luhan berada di jangkauan pandangannya. Masalahnya lagi sekarang Luhan lebih sering tidak beredar di sekitar pandangan Sehun jadi Sehun berubah seribu kali lebih menyebalkan. Kalau bukan pacar pasti Luhan takkan mau mengangkat telpon disaat seperti ini.

" Demi tuhan Sehun tak ada yang mencakarku. Aku tidak terluka dan aku baik-baik saja. Di dorong itu hal biasa dan aku hanya capek itu saja. Sungguh jangan tanya aku lagi. Aku lelah dan aku mau tidur " erang Luhan sambil kembali rebahan di kasur dan berguling-guling. Sehun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Luhan pasti sungguh lelah dan bertanya malah membuatnya makin stress.

" Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku hanya khawatir padamu itu saja " ucap Sehun lirih. Luhan berhenti berguling dan tersenyum.

" Tentu aku tahu itu makanya aku tak marah padamu meskipun kau bertingkah menyebalkan " kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun manyun.

" Tapi Sehun bukannya sekarang sudah sangat larut si Seoul? Kenapa kau masih bangun dan malah menelponku? Junmyun tak protes kau ribut? " tanya Luhan heran. Sehun menyeringai.

" Memang sudah larut tapi kau tahu kan saat kau berada di sekitar bandara dan lokasi acara aku selalu tidak tidur dan memperhatikan " ada jeda sebentar karena Sehun mendadak menjauhkan telpon dari telinganya sehingga Luhan tak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di seberang sana. Terdengar suara jeritan Baekhyun dan suara tawa Chanyeol, Luhan langsung tahu kalau Sehun mengungsi ke kamar si duo ribut, " maaf tadi pasangan bodoh menganggu. Jadi junmyun Hyung tentu saja protes maka aku pindah ke kamar babo baekyeol. Maunya sih ke kamar umma dan Jongin tapi yah aku takut menganggu makanya aku disini. Sudahlah apa yang terjadi padaku tak penting. Yang penting kau tak terluka itu saja " ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengganggu dan menguping percakapan Sehun hanya saja Sehun berusaha tidak mempedulikan. Tapi Chanyeol bertingkah menyebalkan dengan merekam percakapan Sehun jadi Sehun melempar bantal kearahnya tapi meleset dan malah kena Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit protes dan Chanyeol malah tertawa. Sehun hampir gila tapi ia tak ada pilihan karena hanya kamar mereka yang bisa ditempati dan cukup aman untuk begadang sampai Luhan di seberang sana tidur.

" Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu mengintai kegiatanku saat sedang di China Sehuna " ucap Luhan serius. Sehun langsung tertawa.

" Aku kan hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pacarku di sana dan berhubung menelponmu tidak bisa kulakukan setiap saat jadi aku hanya bisa mengintai fans di internet " kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar di depan laptop, puas dengan hasil kerja fans ninja yang memberi info tentang EXO-M hampir setiap saat. Luhan kembali geleng-geleng tak percaya. Tak heran kalau Sehun tahu apa-apa saja yang Luhan lakukan termasuk apa yang ia lakukan dengan Minseok dan member lain saat recording suatu acara. Tidak sering juga Sehun mendadak telpon isinya ungkapan protes karena cemburu Luhan terlalu dekat dengan salah satu member. Untung saja Luhan sangat sabar jadi dia tidak membalik meja-meja yang ada di sekitarnya.

" Baiklah sayang cinta belahan jiwa aku mau mandi dulu ya Minseok Hyung sudah selesai jadi sekarang giliranku dan percayalah aku sudah tidak bisa membuka mata jadi bisa kita lanjutkan percintaan kita besok pagi? " ucap Luhan cepat karena ia hampir tidur di kasur yang empuk itu. Sehun tertawa lagi.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi aduh. Baiklah sayang cinta belahan jiwa nafas hidupku Xiao Lu besok kita lanjut lagi kau tidur saja yang nyenyak ya " kata Sehun sebelum mematikan sambungan.

Minseok sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah saat ia mendengar percakapan terakhir Luhan dengan Sehun di telpon. Minseok langsung mengernyit sambil menyipitkan mata. Luhan berguling turun dari kasur dengan mata setengah terbuka.

" Apa? "

" Tidak. Kau menjijikkan Lu "

" Aku tak peduli apa katamu Hyung minggir kau "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tertawa sampai memukul-mukul tempat tidur saat mendengar percakapan terakhir Sehun. Sehun hanya berdecak sambil meneruskan menekuri laptopnya.

" Kau pintar sekali berbicara ya Sehuna " komentar Baekhyun.

" Diam kau Hyung "

" Agak menjijikkan sebenarnya " ucap Chanyeol menambahi.

" Keluar saja kalian dari kamar "

Luhan pun mandi sementara Sehun dihajar dua orang karena berani mengusir si pemilik kamar.

#_#_#_#


End file.
